


"Language Liam!"

by orphan_account



Series: Thiam Shorts :) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Comforting Theo Raeken, Domestic Fluff, Epic Fail, M/M, Married Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Short, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mason and Corey decide to leave their five year old daughter in the care of Thiam for the night, which as you can imagine is not the best idea the two have ever had.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Thiam Shorts :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767952
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	"Language Liam!"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Birthday Gabby 🥰  
> I didn't really know what to name Morey's daughter, I'm incredibly bad at naming, so I just went with a very genetic one. 😅  
> I relate to Liam on a spiritual level in this one 😂

“Are you sure about this honey?” Corey asked a flustered Mason as he tied Katie’s laces from the floor.

“It’s Liam. He’s my best friend. We can trust him.” He assured his husband, but Corey couldn’t help but still be anxious. As much as they loved him, Liam was notoriously not the best with children, and so leaving their five year old daughter with the beta and Theo for the night while they went out for their long awaited date night, was not the cleverest idea he thought Mason had ever had.

“Alright, whatever you say.” He shrugged and they got in the car, Katie hopping excitedly in the back, Corey was sure she was dying to see Uncle Liam and Uncle Theo.

~~

“What the hell?” Theo muttered to himself as he trudged down the stairs and was greeted by a strong burning smell. He entered the kitchen to Liam hastily fanning a flaming cake? It was too burnt to tell. The room was filled with smoke and Liam’s hair was singed at the ends as he finally got the flames to disappear. “Liam? What the hell happened in here?”

“I was just trying to bake something nice for Katie!” he defended himself and Theo shook his head at the man and opened the window so the smoke could filter out.

“And this is why I do the cooking around here.” He tutted but stopped as he saw how disappointed Liam looked with his baking disaster. “Liam, you know it doesn’t matter, she’s still going to enjoy her time here.”

“I just want Mason and Corey to think I can look after her. I wanna be a good godfather.” He said softly and Theo laughed and pulled him into his arms. 

“You already are.” Theo whispered as Liam snuggled into his chest. They were quickly interrupted by the doorbell ringing and Liam’s eyes widened in alarm.  
“I’ll get it. You bin that mess.” Theo instructed.

“Shut up! It’s not that bad.” Liam argued but slid his ashy creation into the trash hastily as Theo opened the door to a grinning Katie, Mason holding her hand. She quickly let go though and ran into Theo’s open arms and Liam came over to greet his best friends.

~~

“Don’t keep her up too late!” Corey shouted as they finally left the house, Katie was sitting on the sofa beside Theo, they were playing ‘who can build the taller Lego tower’, and Liam smiled warmly at the sight of Katie knocking over a highly offended Theo’s tower. She grinned mischievously at Theo and Liam swooped down on the two of them.

“You show him Katie.” He encouraged and Theo glared at him in frustration. “What do you want to eat?”

“Ice cream!” she exclaimed.

“That should be something Liam can manage to do without burning.” He smirked and Liam rolled his eyes at him, making the little girl laugh. “But seriously, I don’t think Daddy and Papa would be very happy if Uncle Liam gave you ice cream before bed princess?”

“Don’t be such a prick Theodore. Flavour?” Liam insisted and Katie chose chocolate as expected. Once Liam had finally (it took him at least three tries) scooped the ice cream into the bowl (and not onto the floor), they sat curled up on the sofa.

“Kids films. Haven’t been through this category in ages.” Liam remarked as they scrolled through Netflix to find something to watch.

“Really? Seems age appropriate?” Theo suggested and Liam raised his fist to punch the chuckling chimera. “Uh uh! No condoning violence baby wolf.” He pointed at Katie, who seemed far more interested in her ice cream then the two of them bickering as usual.

~~

“This film sucks! I mean, how can the rat cook?” Theo complained as Ratatouille drew to a close, Katie had fallen asleep, chocolate covered spoon lying on her face still.

“It’s animation Theo. And that’s what you get for picking the crappy movie. Now-“ Liam stood up and heard a loud crunch of sorts and felt a sharp sting of pain as he stepped on the dreaded Lego block. “Fuck!”

“Language Liam, there are children present!” Theo snapped jokingly as Liam shot him a death glare and hopped back onto the sofa, careful not to wake the remarkably still sound asleep girl.

“She’s asleep dick. That hurts like hell, ugh.” Liam cursed under his breath, just causing Theo to laugh harder.

“Has poor little beta got an boo boo? Does he want Theo to kiss it better?"

“I hate you. But yes please.” Liam pouted and Theo kissed him passionately, causing Liam to moan, “Fuck.”

“What did we say about language? Now go to bed idiot.” Theo scolded smugly and kissed Liam gently on the forehead, before they both fell asleep beside Katie, spoon still carefully balanced on her face.

~~

The next morning Mason rang the doorbell frustrated, for the fifth time. He’d been waiting outside for ages, and Corey was still asleep. However, this time the door did indeed open, he was greeted by his daughter, hair matted and chocolate stain on her top.

“Morning sweetie, I missed you.” He hugged her warmly, glad she was still in one piece. “Where are Uncle Liam and Uncle Theo?” he was confused. Even if Liam liked to sleep in, Theo was usually up at a ridiculous hour every day.

“On the sofa.” She giggled and pointed to a cuddled up Theo and Liam, Liam snoring loudly as per usual.

“Of course they are.” Mason sighed and scribbled a quick note to the pair, before grasping his daughter’s hand, walking out the house, and shutting the door on the couple. “We don’t tell Daddy about this? Ok?”

“Ok Papa.” She agreed and Mason laughed as they got into the car.

“I’m guessing you had fun then?”

“They kept saying the naughty words that Daddy and you told me not to say.”

“God dammit Liam.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not based off of my cousin and I's adventures 😅  
> Those lego blocks are painful, and ice cream is very hard to get into the bowl........ 😶  
> Comments are always appreciated 🥰


End file.
